1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary lever assembly for a wrench which is provided with a direction control mechanism, more particularly to a rotary lever assembly, which is provided with a coupler that is retained on a fastener-rotating element by means of a spring-biased ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tool kit, a wrench unit normally consists of a rotary lever assembly and several separate fastener-rotating elements, which are used to grip and turn fasteners, such as nuts or bolts. In this case, each of the fastener-rotating elements has a socket portion, which is typically retained on the rotary lever assembly by means of a spring-biased ball, on which a spring presses directly. When removing any of the fastener-rotating elements from the rotary lever assembly, it is necessary to hold and pull the two away from each other using the two hands of the user, thereby resulting in a difficult and energy-consuming process.